


Insomnia

by TeamParkGae



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Insomniac Jinyoung, JB is an angel, JJProject fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, You Are Image Video is my life, i wrote this at 3am, like really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamParkGae/pseuds/TeamParkGae
Summary: Jinyoung can't sleep but thankfully he doesn't have to be alone for long.This is so short. I'm sorry.





	Insomnia

Jinyoung let out a shaking breath, staring at the clock on his night stand. 4:06am. The incessant ticking coupled with the low hum of a brain that won’t shut down had dragged him away from sleep too many times to count. In the end he gave up trying, sitting in the dark of his room staring in to space. It was so lonely in here. All the others boys shared their room and while he loved the peace and quiet that solitude brought he would kill to have someone next to him right now. He ran his hands through his greasy hair huffing once again before looking at his phone, he started scrolling through a few different apps before he found a picture of Bam mid dance move and the face he was pulling was enough to make the depressed insomniac chuckle. He saved it before deciding to share it on the group chat, it’s not like anyone would be awake to see it. He sent the photo and carried on scrolling away in the silence. Until he heard shuffling from the other side of the door, the turning of the handle. A weight dipped down behind him on the bed and Jinyoung’s heart shot into his mouth for a second before he felt something warm and solid press down the line of his back. A strong muscled arm wrapping around his waist. Warm soft lips brushing lightly across the nape of his neck. He closed his eyes letting out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding before pushing himself back even further.

“Why aren’t you sleeping, baby?” Jaebum’s rough voice cut through the silence, startling Jinyoung out of his reverie.

“I don’t know, everything so loud and what’s the point in it anyway?” Jinyoung huffed out snuggling back even more.

“Well, you’ve gotta sleep sometime sweetheart” Jaebum chuckled, moving his hand to stroke his boyfriend’s hair.

Despite being together they didn’t share a room. No one really knew why it was just they way it was although JB was seriously considering changing this arrangement as Jinyoung’s insomnia had seemed to get worse and worse over the past few months. 

“Just close your eyes, take a nice deep breath” JB spoke softly he clutched the smaller man to him as he started to quietly hum a tune that he knew Jinyoung loved. The music from the You Are Image Video was so soothing to him. Jaebum’s humming felt like therapy to him, like a lifeline to cling on to. So as he lay there listening to his beautiful boyfriend hum that beautiful tune he closed he eyes and felt his muscles start to relax. The feeling of warmth that radiated from his hyung was intoxicating, he never felt as safe as he did with Jaebum’s arms around him. So completely surrounded, never crowded just encased in love and radiating happiness. 

Jaebum watched with warm eyes in the gentle glow of the hall light as Jinyoung’s face and body relaxed and his breathing finally evened out as he fell in to a deep, well needed sleep. Once he was sure his boyfriend was asleep he let his eyes slip shut basking in the warmth of the smaller body, lightly kissing the nape of his neck as he drifted away too.


End file.
